


Как в задрипанном боевике.

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: В каждом четвертом задрипанном фильме плохие парни захватывают в заложники семью главного героя и вынуждают его выполнять их требования, угрожая смертью близким. И как показывает тот же опыт, чаще всего заложников убивают, не обращая внимания ни на какие договоры. Но иногда...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Старая история, родившаяся в разговорах о кино и жизни.

Лопоухий пнул меня ногой в живот и заговорил. Голос оказался гнусавым, противным, как и его рожа.

— Думал удрать, хитрожопый. А от нас еще никто не уходил.

Теперь все встало на свои места. Был один грех, за который мне часто приходилось расплачиваться. Я азартен. И как всякий игрок не люблю проигрывать. Пару недель назад мне крупно повезло, и я обыграл казино на кругленькую сумму и сдернул оттуда, пока деньги вновь не уплыли из моих рук. Хозяевам казино это явно не понравилось. Но чего я никак не предполагал, что меня найдут так быстро.

— Можно было попытаться, — произнес я и тут же получил еще один удар в живот. Интересно он еще куда-нибудь бить умеет?

— Попытался? И что теперь? Только хуже себе сделал. — Лысый в этой паре явно был мозговым центром, во всяком случае, он тут был главным. — Ты знаешь, что взял чужое, а это не хорошо. Нужно вернуть.

— А я думал это свободная страна, где у каждого есть шанс.

— Шанс есть у тех, у кого есть власть и деньги, а не у таких, как мы с тобой. Чай, не первый год на свете живешь, должен же понимать.

— Я честно выиграл эти деньги. Так что, какие могут быть претензии ко мне? — Говорить со скованными руками, глядя снизу вверх, при этом пытаться доказать свою правоту, не самое выгодное дело. И это я отчетливо понял после очередного выпада Лопоухого. Кажется, я уже начинал к этому привыкать.

— Честно в казино выигрывает только казино. Тебе ведь предлагали еще поиграть, раз уж тебе так везло? Ты же не послушался хорошего совета. Нехорошо не слушаться добрых людей, — продолжал увещевать меня Лысый. — Тебе лучше вернуть эти деньги, счастья они тебе не принесут. Ни тебе, ни твоей подружке.  
Я понял, что они нашли превосходный рычаг давления на меня.

— Где она?

— В соседней комнате. Жива и здорова. Пока. Но если мы не договоримся, ты услышишь, как громко она умеет орать. 

— Она ничего об этом не знает, она вообще не приделах.

— Думаешь, нам есть до этого дело? Мы просто выполняем свою работу, а она состоит в том, чтобы вернуть деньги любой ценой. Подчеркиваю, любой.

Я старался оставаться спокойным, хотя понемногу начинал беситься. Я мог рисковать своей жизнью, но рисковать чужой... С другой стороны, в каждом четвертом задрипанном фильме плохие парни захватывают в заложники семью главного героя и вынуждают его выполнять их требования, угрожая смертью близким. И как показывает тот же опыт, чаще всего заложников убивают, не обращая внимания ни на какие договоры. Надо делать выбор, но из чего собственно выбирать?

Мои визави решили, что пора переходить к активным действиям. Лысый кивнул, и его подельник с радостной улыбкой бросился в соседнюю комнату.

— Тебе лучше сотрудничать с нами. Неужели не жаль девушку? Избавь ее от пыток и страдания.

Бежали секунды, прошло уже несколько минут, но из соседней комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Лысый явно начал нервничать. Я подумал, что он просто позовет своего компаньона, и он хотел это сделать, но сдержался. Подождав еще пару минут, он направился вслед за Лапоухим. Дверь за ним тихо затворилась. Через минуту раздался крик. Мужской! А пару минут спустя в дверном проеме показалась женская фигура в вечернем костюме.

— Милый, ты собираешься домой? — С этими словами моя верная и боевая подруга подошла, расстегнула наручники и чуть помолчав добавила: — Так мы еще не развлекались. Все было почти как в боевике.

Мне оставалось только молча согласиться с ней. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мае 2002


End file.
